


Time Lord vs. Vampires, Werewolves, and Witches

by nerd_at_heart



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerd_at_heart/pseuds/nerd_at_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and his companions take random trip anywhere in the universe and the place where they land is Mystic Falls. The first person they meet is *guess who* and the Doctor doesn't have a good feeling about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Can't Creep On Us WillyNilly!

**Author's Note:**

> The story begins after "The Big Bang" in series 5 of Doctor Who

The TARDIS was in a happy mood, or at least the passengers on it were happy. The TARDIS had just left the place where Rory and Amy's wedding reception was and now they were setting off for their honeymoon ... with the Doctor in toe of course.

"Do you know where we are going?" Rory asked.

It was a long time since Rory actually rode in one of these, with him being dead and all.

"We should go somewhere exciting, with some action going on, it helps me stay awake sometimes." Amy suggested.

"That kind of sounds like a plot in a movie, doesn't it?" Rory asked

"Well, I'm getting really bored just sitting in the TARDIS." Amy pointed out.

Amy loved the TARDIS, not as much as River Song and The Doctor, but she really liked it. To her, it was a second home away from home all the way in the vortex. She really liked the adventures she would go on with the Doctor and even thinking about those times drew her back to the TARDIS even if she desperately had to leave ... but time never flies if you are in the TARDIS, only if you want it to go by.

Rory also liked riding in the TARDIS. Riding in the TARDIS meant being with Amy which he wanted a lot. Even some of the adventures were cool to him too. For instance, the one time when they met the Dream Lord, which was a wild ride! That situation confused him the most. They even got to wear ponchos.

In Mystic Falls, Stefan, Damon, and Elena have two problems: A) Katherine is on the loose killing people and she is stronger than ever. B) Werewolves have come back and Damon had to make an enemy out of Mason Lockwood ... well, that is classic Damon Salvatore. Caroline is a vampire now, Katherine tried to kill her in the hospital, but she was turned instead. That's still pretty much being dead, however. Stefan desperately wants to beat Katherine and the only reason why Katherine will not kill him is because she wants him. She would do anything to get what she wants ... ANYTHING!

Stefan and Elena had to pretend to Damon, Mason, and Katherine that they were fighting and that they were not together. In addition, the vampire race was almost revealed by Mason Lockwood, but it did not work and apparently, Katherine is working with him, which is odd.

The TARDIS landed and Rory opened the door.

"Why are we in the woods?" Rory asked confused.

"I don't know, its October 14, 2010 if that means anything." The Doctor said.

Amy then heard something in the trees. She heard something moving and rustling in the bushes.

"What was that?" Amy asked as she turned towards the noise.

"What sound?" Rory asked confused.

Rory did not hear a sound and neither did the Doctor. Rory then heard the sound and so did the Doctor.

"What was that?" the two guys asked in unison.

"See, that is exactly what I asked when I heard the sound." Amy said.

"Are you sure we are talking about the same sound?" Rory asked.

"I don't know." Amy said.

At the Salvatore household, Stefan was in his room thinking about Elena like he usually is, but he's thinking of her even more since they broke their relationship off because of Katherine. Stefan was now concerned of Elena because he is not always there to protect her and with Katherine on the loose, no one is safe. Stefan was on his bed, reading one of his books he meant to finish at least two years ago. It was one of those old books or at least it was written in like 1861. He was reading an edition of Great Expectations by Charles Dickens that was first sold in stores in Mystic Falls in 1863.

Damon was in the Salvatore living room thinking to himself. He was also thinking of Elena and thinking of what he would do to Katherine and Mason Lockwood when the time came. Yes, Damon wanted to do many bad things to the both of them and he wanted them to suffer ... especially Katherine. He loved Katherine since she turned him in 1864 and when he was turned down by her just recently, that love and affection turned to hate and misery. Damon to loved Elena with all his heart. It just something about her that he loved so much and he could not put his finger on it as he was thinking of her. Except he would be competing against his brother which he would not even stand a chance. One thing he could look forward to was that Stefan and Elena's relationship was hitting a rough patch, so there could be a possibility that he could swoop in and sweep Elena off her feet when the time was right. Damon then decided that he would go into the woods to find Mason Lockwood because he needed somebody to go tease and torture right about now.

In the woods, by the TARDIS, Amy, Rory, and the Doctor were trying to find where the noise came from. Amy and Rory were now freaked out and the Doctor was now interested.

"When are actually going out for an adventure?" Amy said. "I really don't want to stay here very long anymore."

"What is that howling?" Rory asked. "It sounds like a wolf or something?"

"Well, that's what it is, Rory." The Doctor responded from a far.

"It's actually a werewolf."

Amy then looked towards the Doctor's voice.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked.

"I'm going to go check it out?" the Doctor said even farther than he was before.

Rory and Amy looked at each other wondering what to do, either follow the Doctor or stay by the TARDIS.

"I say we follow him." Rory said.

"Wow Rory, I'm impressed, you aren't so jealous about the Doctor." Amy pointed out.

"Oh, I still am, I'm just not going to stand around doing nothing." Rory explained as they both follow the Doctor through the woods.

It was a pretty dark night and in the woods in Mystic Falls, sometimes fog creeps in around midnight. Rory was getting extremely creeped out because he hated the woods. Usually he does not seem like he was afraid because he usually seems like he is not scared of anything which part of that he wants to impress Amy.

Damon Salvatore was walking along into the woods minding his own business. He was desperately looking for Mason Lockwood. After Mason kidnapped both Damon and Stefan, Damon's anger towards him got worse. It actually turned to fury. It occurred to Damon that something is not right between Katherine and Mason. It is all about Katherine. Damon thought. Damon then stopped when he heard a sound coming towards him. He tried listening to what was coming. He heard voices, voices he had never heard before. A voice that seemed to be a female's voice was talking a whole lot and the group sounded like they were not from Mystic Falls. Their voices sounded like it had an accent to them. Damon listened in some more. He got all confused when two of them were calling the third person the Doctor. Damon thought he was probably a real doctor or something and that those three people were probably lost in the woods or something. Why not scare them or something. Damon thought. Damon walked towards the sounds and he finally hid behind a tree.

Rory, Amy, and the Doctor were talking as they were walking through the woods. Amy then heard a noise again.

"What was that?" Amy asked hesitantly.

"I heard something behind the trees."

"I didn't hear anything." the Doctor said.

"I think I heard something this time." Rory said agreeing with Amy.

Rory loved Amy dearly and he would do anything for her. Amy adored him a lot and that made it even better between them. Sometimes there would be a sore spot when they were with Doctor; sometimes he thought that maybe Amy had a thing for the Doctor.

Damon then walked up to them. He decided to not to scare the lot anymore, Damon just did not feel like it. The only person who was on his mind was Mason and he wants to kill him and spoil Katherine's plan. Damon walked right in front of the pack. The only person who jumped was Rory except Rory is always scared about something.

"He-llo." the Doctor said confused.

"Where did you come from?"

"I came from that tree." Damon said pointing at a tree in the dark.

"Why are you stalking us?" Rory asked.

"I'm not stalking you… I just happened to walk by." Damon said.

"Why would you be walking in the woods?" Rory asked. "That's an odd place to be walking willy-nilly."

"Willy-nilly?" Amy asked.

"Don't laugh…I couldn't think of another word." Rory responded defensively.

The Doctor began to sense something was wrong around them. He did not have good feeling about the place or whom he just met. The Doctor stepped up and gave his hand to Damon.

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor said introducing himself.

"These two are Rory and Amy."

"Damon." Damon said.

"Nice to meet you, Damon." The Doctor said with a smile.

"Where is there a place to eat, I'm hungry." Rory said.

"Mystic Grill, I was just heading there right now." Damon said.

"Let's go, then." Amy said as she pulled Rory by the arm and followed Damon.

The Doctor sensed something about Damon was not quite right and he really wanted to know what about was not right because the Doctor is just curious and he wants to protect his friends.


	2. A Brand New Day A Brand New Town

Although traveling through time is fun and all; meeting new creatures and people is also fun and puts a smile on your face, there is also a possibility that people could be at the wrong place and at the wrong time. This could be true when you fly in the TARDIS and land in Mystic Falls.

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory were following Damon Salvatore out of the wood, on their way to Mystic Grill. Damon could hear some stomachs grumbling, which was disgusting, but their human and that one of the side effects of having super hearing. Damon was curious of what was going to happen. If he saw Katherine or Mason, he would definitely try fighting them at that moment or maybe kidnap Mason and take him to his house so he could do more torture.

In some instances, Damon likes meeting new people even if he does not seem like he does. He likes getting to know them better so he can tell who he should hate and who he can trust. Damon can never trust anyone fully which is understandable considering that he has had his heart stabbed many times and feelings crushed in so many instances. Damon decided to break the ice between the three "non-citizens of Mystic Falls."

"So, where are you guys from?" Damon asked. "Your accent's demonstrates that you three aren't form here."

"That because we're not." The Doctor started.

"Isn't that obvious?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, you guys are just silent, I was trying to break the ice." Damon responded.

"What do you expect, you completely freaked us out." Rory responded back.

"Correction Rory, he freaked you out." Amy said. "Anything can freak you out easily."

"What's wrong with that?" Rory asked defensively.

"Nothing... what would you do if I was in danger?" Amy asked.

"Save you." Rory responded.

"What if I was stuck inside a volcano?" Amy asked.

"Why would you be stuck inside a volcano?" Rory asked. "Is that even possible?"

The Doctor was over hearing Amy and Rory's conversation. The Doctor didn't know what to do, he weighed his options; it was either eavesdrop on Amy and Rory, like he always does or talk to Damon. Seemingly enough, he chose to eavesdrop.

"Actually Rory, it is very possible." the Doctor chimed in.

"What, have you been stuck in a volcano?" Rory asked.

"No, I have seen it done." the Doctor said.

"When?" Rory asked.

"That's not important." the Doctor concluded.

The pack and Damon arrived at Mystic Grill at last. When they entered, Damon broke away and headed for Stefan, Jeremy and Elena. The Doctor looked around and he still didn't have a good feeling about this place and usually his senses were correct. Finally, Rory and Amy headed to one of the tables and the Doctor followed.

In the outskirts of Mystic Falls, Casey Moore was driving along ,in her blue Mini Cooper, on the only road that leads into the town. Casey wanted a fresh start, it was about time she got out of the city with her family. Casey was from Los Angeles, California and to her it was a boring city, basically, she's seen it all. Casey finally slowed down when she entered Mystic Falls in case anyone was crossing the street. She drove by the high school (which she will be attending) and City Hall. She finally turned on Crescent Street which is the street her new house is on.

Caroline was walking out of her house when she noticed that a moving van had pulled up to the house that had been vacant for almost three years. The last people to live there were two college students who were drawn to Mystic Falls because they wanted to discover if vampires were real or not. However, they didn't get their discovery and they had to move back to Chicago. Caroline then noticed that a blue Mini Cooper pull up into the driveway and a girl who looks about her age step out. She decided to walk over there and introduce herself. Caroline walked up to the girl.

'"Hi, I'm Caroline, I live across the street and couldn't help notice you moving into this house." Caroline said introducing herself.

"Hey, I'm Casey, I just moved here from LA." Casey said.

"So, what made you guys move to Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked curiously.

When new people move to Mystic Falls, usually the people Caroline meets have a giant secret their keeping of them being a vampire or a werewolf or something. Who knows, maybe it came with vampire package when Katherine turned her.

"My family wanted to move to a quieter place." Casey answered. "I kind of like it here so far."

Caroline started laughing because Mystic Falls is never quiet, with the high school parties and the creatures that live here, this town is never quiet.

"What are you laughing about?" Casey asked curiously.

Casey didn't know much or anyone in this town yet; she was still getting used to Mystic Falls. Casey also had a secret and that was part of the reason why she came to Mystic Falls. Casey is half witch, half vampire and her family moved to Mystic Falls because they heard from a friend that the town had many other creatures other than humans, people like Casey. Casey had to hide her identity at her old school and that was what ruined her reputation and that's why she had to move here.

Caroline started thinking, "maybe she could show Casey around." Caroline thought. Caroline decided to walk up to Casey.

"Hey Casey, do want to go to Mystic Grill." Caroline said. "I could show you around town."

"Yeah," Casey said. "I would like that."

Casey wanted to make friends and Caroline offering to show her around town made her day look like it had rainbow's inside.


	3. Did You Think I Hand A Smile On My Face?

At Mystic Grill, Damon walked towards the others which included Stefan, Elena and Jeremy. Stefan was watching who Damon walked in with and was very curious who they were, he never seen them around Mystic Falls before. Stefan was also curious if Damon got into any trouble along the way because he already made an enemy of Mason Lockwood. Elena, Jeremy, and Stefan were trying to come up with ways to finish Katherine off once and for all.

"Hey, little brother." Damon said sarcastically.

"Hey, Damon." Stefan said.

"Who were those people walking into the restaurant with you?"

"Just some people I met walking along the woods." Damon said.

"Why were you walking along the woods?" Elena asked.

"No reason." Damon finally said.

Stefan turned his head towards the people Damon walked in with. They looked fairly normal to him, maybe the wardrobe of one of them was a little tacky to him, but sometimes he could admit that bow tie's were cool in some instances. Stefan decided to eavesdrop on them.

"This place is already creeping me out and I haven't been here for more than 30 minutes." Rory exclaimed.

"This place creeps you out?" the Doctor asked. "Haven't been to places that have been way creepier?"

"Did you think I had a smile on my face, Doctor?" Rory asked trying to make point.

"How am I supposed to know when you have a smile on your face." the Doctor said defensively.

"Well, when we're running from these aliens, how am I supposed to look like?" Rory asked.

"I don't know." the Doctor said. "Let's just drop it."

Stefan then became confused. He heard one of the guys calling the other guy The Doctor. Stefan wondered what kind of doctor he was if he was a real doctor. What also didn't quite make sense to him was that that same guy was also talking about being chased by aliens. According to Stefan, there were no such things as aliens and he's never seen aliens before either, so he couldn't say. So he began to ask Damon about these people.

"So Damon, tell me about those people you just met." Stefan said. "I heard one of them talking about aliens."

"Eavesdropping on the third party aren't we Stefan?" Damon asked with a smirk.

"Just tell me Damon." Stefan said.

Damon just looked at Stefan and then he gave in.

"Those three are nothing special." Damon began. "They're just three regular people with British accents."

"Why is one called the Doctor then?" Stefan asked curiously.

"I don't know and I don't care." Damon said. "All I know is that one of the guys gets scared really easily and the other one wears a weird bow tie."

Elena looks towards the three curious people sitting in a booth.

"That bow tie doesn't look that bad." Elena said.

"I don't know, maybe we should keep an eye on them." Jeremy finally said.

"Well, I'm going to invite them to the barbecue tomorrow." Elena concluded.

Elena then scooted out of the booth and started walking toward the Doctor, Amy, and Rory.

At the other table, the Doctor was wondering what around him was making him feel like he should tell Amy and Rory to run for their lives. The Doctor can sense that in this building alone their is something that isn't right and maybe he could find out. Then a girl walked up to them.

"Hi, I'm Elena, I couldn't help, but notice you guys here." Elena said politely.

The Doctor then stared at Elena. He thought maybe he could get information from her about what goes on in Mystic Falls. The Doctor then stood up.

"I'm the Doctor." the Doctor said giving his hand for a handshake.

"Doctor what?" Elena asked.

"Just the Doctor." the Doctor said.

"Well, the gang and I were wondering if you guys wanted to go to the barbecue tomorrow." Elena asked.

Amy's face lit up.

"Sure, we'll go." Amy said as if she was making the decisions for everyone.

"Great, see you guys there." Elena said.

Elena walked back to her own table.

Sometimes things aren't what they seem in reality or anywhere else. It was time for the barbecue and Amy was ready for it. Rory was surprised that a random girl would come up to their table, ask a few questions and then invite them to some gathering even if she didn't know them. Rory was still up for it, however, because still liked to have fun. The pack walked up to where everyone was hanging out which looked like the edge of the forest. The Doctor spotted Damon with someone else who looked just like him. Then the Doctor realized that Damon was looking at someone in particular, it was like he was gazing or watching their every move. The Doctor could feel that wasn't right, part of that feeling came from the look on Damon's face. The Doctor knew that something bad was going to happen and now the Doctor was interested on who Damon really is.

"Doctor, who are you looking at?" Amy asked curiously.

"No one." the Doctor lied.

"It seems like you are gazing at someone." Amy said.

"It's no one, okay." the Doctor shouted.

"Okay geez." Amy said.

The Doctor then walked off towards Damon and the others.

Damon was walking towards Mason Lockwood to confront him. Mason offered him lemonade from a little girl who was selling it. Damon took the cup knowing that it came from an innocent girl. Damon drank it and dropped the cup. He fell to the ground.

Caroline and Casey were walking along the woods when Casey heard a scream.

"What was that?" Casey asked.

"I didn't hear anything." Caroline said.

Caroline wasn't really paying attention to reality. She always thought about Matt. She loved Matt and when they broke up, it broke her heart. She couldn't stop thinking about him and she wished she could tell him what really happened to her. Then Elena ran up to the both of them with terror in her eyes.

"Guys, something happened to Damon and Stefan." Elena said.

"Well, what?" Caroline insisted.

"I don't know, all I saw was Mason dragging them both away from the party and it looked like they were unconscious." Elena explained.

Caroline didn't know what she could do. She knew she wasn't helpless, but she was still kind of new at the whole vampire thing. The she heard her mom's voice.

"I can't believe that Damon and Stefan Salvatore are vampires, Damon was part of the council." Caroline's mom said.

"He likes to trick people, it gives him a sort of an edge I guess." Mason said as he was dragging Damon into the room underneath the Lockwood house.

When they got there, both Caroline's mom and Mason dumped Damon and Stefan into the room.


	4. Nuh Uh Uh, You Aren't Getting Passed Me

Sometimes trying to be tough is not always the best method in situations; either a person could be poisoned or a person could lose something [or someone.] Caroline's mom and Mason Lockwood were dragging both Stefan and Damon underneath the Lockwood house. Mason had successfully tricked Caroline's mom into working with him through his charm and what not. Somehow, she trusted him when he told her that Stefan and Damon were both vampires and since Damon is part of the council, that is a big deal and also, she trusted Damon. After the two of them successfully dragged the two vampires underneath the house, Mason took the liberty of kicking Damon once or twice, Mason really had it out for him and the feeling would be mutual in Damon's eyes.

Caroline had just heard her mother and Mason talking from a distance. Caroline instantly became curious of what is going on. Elena caught up with her in the woods as she and Casey were on their way to the party. Elena looked scared to Caroline and she knew from her face that something had happened.

"What's wrong Elena?" Caroline asked worried about the response.

"Stefan and Damon have been taken by Mason." Elena said.

"I know they have, I just heard them." Caroline said.

Those two names were very familiar to her. She couldn't help but ask.

"Do you mean the Salvatore brothers?" Casey asked.

That took Elena off guard, she had just met Casey and she already wondered how she knows about them.

"Yeah." Caroline said.

"Wait, how do you know them?" Elena asked.

Casey was reluctant to tell anyone her secret; however, she knew that there are people like her around in this town … well, that's what she thinks. Casey then told both Elena and Caroline anyway.

"They're part of a legacy in my family." Casey began.

"What do you mean legacy?" Elena asked.

"Well, part of my family is vampires… or at least from my father's side." Casey said.

"You're a vampire?" Caroline asked.

Caroline didn't think she would meet anyone who would be a vampire, especially when they're from Los Angeles.

"Well, yeah I guess you could say that." Casey responded. "I'm half vampire."

"Wow, this is nice, we actually met another vampire." Elena said.

"That's not all, I'm also a witch, from my mother's side." Casey said.

Elena was actually relieved when she heard about Casey and her family, Elena thought about using her to save both Stefan and Damon.

"We should go check out what's going on now." Caroline said.

"I guess you're right, I'll follow you guys." Elena said.

The three started on their search for the two vampires in the woods.

The Doctor tried to follow Damon around the party, but he eventually lost sight of him after Damon took a plunge to the ground when he drank the lemonade made by that little girl. The Doctor already knew it was poison inside and in the Doctor's mind, that little girl could be a psychopath. The Doctor also tried to find Stefan who had also been missing, he wanted to know more about the two brothers. The Doctor walked away from the party, into the woods trying to find the Salvatore brothers when he heard screaming. He ran toward the scream when he came to an entrance to a basement. Wow, this is weird… I wonder where this leads to. The Doctor thought. When the Doctor is curious about something, he usually goes and inspects it. That is exactly what the Doctor did, he entered the basement.

Back at the party, Rory and Amy were getting pretty bored. They both met many people and occasionally talked to them, but that didn't stop them from being bored out of their minds. Amy was also curious about where the Doctor was and why he shouted at her earlier. Rory just sat there in many instances staring at Amy. He adored her and part of that fact was that Amy was his wife, so sometimes when she started speaking, he wouldn't here a word that she had said. All of a sudden, Amy says his name a few times and Rory bounces back to reality.

"Rory, are you listening to me?" Amy asked.

"What, yeah I am." Rory said.

"Then what did I say." Amy asked.

Rory thought of something and then gave up on it.

"I don't know, what did you say?" Rory asked.

"I asked if we should try and find the Doctor, I saw him head for the woods." Amy said.

"You want to go looking for an alien in the woods?" Rory asked.

"Yeah." Amy responded.

"Amy, who knows what's out there, there could be werewolves or vampires lurking around there." Rory said with a concerned and scared tone in his voice.

"Well, we need to find him." Amy said. "Besides, you've seen vampires before."

"No, those weren't vampires, those were vampire like fish … that's different." Rory corrected.

"There is no difference." Amy concluded.

Caroline, Casey, and Elena search for the entrance to the basement of the Lockwood house. When they spot it, Elena walks in first to see the Doctor hiding behind a wall and Stefan and Damon on the floor. She over hears Caroline's mom and Mason talking.

"Would like to do the honors of shooting them with wooden bullets." Mason said.

"Yes, I shall have the honors, I still can't believe Damon and Stefan are vampires." Caroline's mom said.

The Doctor looks towards Elena and the others and gives them a signal to be quiet. Caroline thinks of a solution and the only solution she could think of was go all vampire on them. So, she does. Caroline shows her vampire face, but the movement is too fast. When she's done, her mother is shocked out of her mind and Mason runs out the door trying to get out of the way. The only thing stopping him is the Doctor in the door way blocking him. Mason tries to get passed him, but the Doctor pushes him away.

"Nuh-uh uh, you are not getting passed here." the Doctor says.

Then Damon wakes up. Damon is in a lot of pain on his sides from being kicked by Mason. Thee first thing he does is pin Mason to one of the basement walls.

"Thought you could try and kill me didn't you?" Damon said.

Mason just looks at him.

"Well, I should just kill you now." Damon said.

Stefan wakes up.

"Damon, stop, this isn't how it is supposed to be." Stefan said.

"What are you talking about, let me kill him!" Damon exclaimed.

Damon knew it was his chance to kill Mason Lockwood, and he wanted to take that to his advantage.

"Damon, let him go." Stefan said.

Damon did just that, he let go of Mason and Mason ran out of the basement. The Doctor was just standing there very intrigued of what he just saw. He had seen vampires attack before, but not like Damon. Both Stefan and Damon looked at him.

"Hey, thanks for that." Stefan said to the Doctor.

"You're welcome." the Doctor said, "What is going on between you guys and those werewolves, I see some tension between you guys."

"Damon just got on Mason's bad side." Elena said.

"I couldn't resist." Damon said.

"Yeah, same old Damon." Stefan said.

The Doctor looked towards Casey. She seemed very familiar to him, that he's seen her some where. She looked like a passed companion of his. The Doctor just brushed it off and began listening to the other s again.

"How shall we proceed to killing Mason?" Elena asked.

"We rip his heart out." Damon said.

"Great plan." Stefan said.


	5. That's A Damn Long Business Trip

"What one man can invent another can discover." – Sir Arthur Conan Doyle`

FLASHBACK 1996

Tatiana Moore was outside in her garden which consisted of various types of flowers such as roses, tulips, sunflowers, you name it, she has it. Anyhow, she was in her garden doing her daily gardening and taking care of her flowers because her flowers was all she had, besides her baby of course. She had a good view of the inside of her family room and the inside of her husband's study; she was looking at her husband on the phone with someone. Her husband had dirty blonde hair and he had a British accent which she thought was sexy most of the time. The window was open in the study so she could hear everything he was saying to the other person on the other end of that phone call.

"You need to look harder for the vampire." Her husband said.

There was a brief silence.

"I don't care if she's Katherine, try and be more clever than her." Her husband demanded. "And do it as soon as possible, I need to find my brother."

Tatiana became shocked as she heard her husband mentioned his brother. All those years she was married to her husband and he never mentioned him, must have been a very bad relationship. She thought. As she finished her thought, she couldn't help but admire her beautiful toddler. Casey was only three years old at the time, but she was so beautiful to Tatiana and to others too. Her husband then walked out of the house and into her garden near the rose bushes. He was wearing a standard black suit with a white button down shirt. She always loved how classy he looked, that was what drew her to him in the first place.

"Tatiana, can I speak to you a moment?" he asked.

"Sure, what's wrong?" Tatiana asked assuming something was wrong as she stood off the ground.

"I'll have to be leaving soon, it's about work and I can't let go of this opportunity. I'll be back o you and Cassandra as soon as I can." He replied.

"Why can't we come with you, you do know I am a witch, right?" Tatiana asked.

"I don't want you and Cassandra to be harmed in anyway by the other vampires, I want you to raise our daughter while I'm gone." Her husband said.

"Elijah, I know you are a man of your word, but I just don't you to go. I don't want a repeat of 1982, besides, I want to raise Cassandra with you. Tatiana said.

"I would love to raise her with you, you know that, but work needs me and you know how I am tracking Katherine right?" Elijah said.

"Yes, but just don't stay away to long, keep thinking of Cassandra." Tatiana concluded.

Elijah walked up to his daughter and picked her up off the ground where she was sitting playing with a toy. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and the embraced Tatiana and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you." Elijah said.

"I know." Tatiana said while she was still in the same embrace with Elijah.

After, Elijah gave Casey to Tatiana and he was on his way out of the backyard.

15 YEARS LATER

Casey was with the rest of the gang trying to find a way to capture and kill Mason Lockwood for good. Casey was sitting on on of the sofas in the Salvatore living room. She was listening to the others trying to devise a plan to win against Mason. She was also listening to a babbling idiot who calls himself the Doctor. He seemed incredibly attractive to him and his bow tie does him justice as well. Sometimes Casey would think about her father. The last time she saw him was when she was three years old and he was getting ready to leave for a business trip. That's a damn long business trip. She thought. Casey would remember herself asking her mom wher her father was or crying because he wasn't there. Her mother would have the same answer eveytime "He's on a business trip." As Casey got older, she became curious because she really wanted to know who her father really was because she came to know her true self. Casey knew her mother was a witch, but as she began to crave human blood, she didn't know who she was anymore; until she snuck into her dad's study one night which her mother forbade her to go into. Casey found books about vampires, werewolves, and witches and that's how she came across something about the Salvatore brothers. Heck, she even found something on the moonstone curse. Casey knew from this moment on that she had to find her father.

Casey was too fixated in her memories that she wasn't listening to what the Doctor was saying. The last thing she knew, the groups plan was already in play and Mason was going to be killed tonight. The Casey heard Damon, Stefan, Elena, and the Doctor talking about trying to find an original to help break the moonstone curse. Casey's instincts kicked in and she felt that her father was involved somehow, so she chimed in.

"I'm in." Casey said not knowing what the hell she just said.

"In what exactly?" Damon asked with a little sarcasm.

"I want to participate in your plan." Casey replied.

"Why should we have you with us, we barely know you." Stefan asked.

"Yeah, for the first time in a long time, I agree with my baby brother here … barely know you." Damon said.

"You could always use a vampire." Casey suggested.

"You're half a vampire." the Doctor said looking pretty antsy.

"My other half is a witch, so the only thing you get is two for the price of one." Casey said trying to create a pun but wasn't successful at it.

"What?" Damon asked.

"It wouldn't hurt you to bring a vampire and a witch with you, you would be already doing that, but now you get both in the same body." Casey explained.

Elena thought about it for a second, there was something about Casey that made her make up her mind … it was something that got Elena's attention the first time she met Casey.

"She can come with us, we could use her, besides Bonnie is busy today and can't make it." Elena uttered.

"Are you sure?" the Doctor asked trying to suggest that that may probably not be a good idea.

The Doctor knew he was part of the plan, but he knew he had to lie to Rory and Amy to keep them out of harms way. It's Rory and Amy! Of course they're going to get in the way. The Doctor thought. They're probably going to have to participate somehow in this plan anyway, why not lie to them for the time being. The Doctor thought again still in his thoughts.

"We will do the actual work of the plan tomorrow, it's getting dark." Damon said.

"Don't you like the dark?" Stefan asked.

"That is not the point." Damon said.

The meeting adjourned and everyone went there separate ways inside the house. Basically, everyone was hang out at the house. Casey was inadvertently staring at the Doctor and as he moved to face her, she looked his sweet hazel eyes.

"Is there something on me?" the Doctor asked trying to figure out why Casey was staring at him.

"No, no there isn't." Casey said realizing she was staring at him.

The Doctor then heard Damon call his name and the he followed him out the door.

Casey didn't know what to tell the others, she knew she was half vampire and half witch, but to her her father wasn't clear to her no matter how hard she searched. What made her search harder was the fact that her mother wouldn't disclose anything about her father which was odd to Casey. Casey then heard her name being called.

"Casey … CASEY!" Elena shouted.

"Present." Casey shouted back coming out of her daydream.

Elena ignored that comment because she really didn't know what to make of it. So she just went along with her question.

"Were you listening to anything that I was saying?" Elena asked.

"Yeah … no." Casey said.

"If you want to be part of this, then you need to listen because everyone is going to play a crucial part in this plan." Elena said.

"What is the plan?" Casey asked curiously.

"Damon's plan is to capture Mason Lockwood and kill him, but my plan is to go find an original that can break this moonstone curse. I heard his name was Elijah." Elena said.

Casey's pupil's dilated as she heard that name. She knew somehow her father was involved, but what was he doing that kept him away from his family, from her?


	6. You Really Want to Kill Him, Don't You?

When Damon has his heart set out to do something, there is no stopping him. When he finally got Mason Lockwood tied up in a chair right in front of him, the only thing his heart told him to do was torture him. That is exactly what he did. Damon had a metal rod in his hand, the type a person would use to tag cows with their initials on them. He put the tip of that rod in the fire behind him that was burning like Damon's rage for Mason. Damon took the rod out of the fire.

"Where is the moonstone?" Damon asked.

"Why would I tell you?" Mason asked.

"Well, I don't know, maybe it's going to save you from being burned." Damon answered.

"I'm not telling you anything." Mason said defensively.

"Suit yourself." Damon said.

Damon pressed the tip of the rod on Mason's chest.

"AHHHH!" Mason yelled because of the pain on his chest.

Damon did this going for about an hour until Jeremy and Casey walked in.

"What are you doing to him?" Casey asked.

"What does it look like?" Damon asked.

Jeremy walked up to Damon.

"I think you've had enough torturing him." Jeremy said.

"Fine." Damon said as he put the rod down.

Damon couldn't help but wonder if he should just kill Mason or just spare him. Damon did see Mason's sigh of relief and he really wanted that to be his last.

"You know, I thought you would have killed me already." Mason said.

"Yeah, I would've." Damon said.

"Well, you aren't the heartless vampire I thought you were, that's why Katherine dumped you." Mason said.

The rage in Damon grew and grew as Mason kept talking.

"You know, you're an idiot… that's why I became heartless." Damon said.

Damon reached for Mason's chest and grabbed his heart and pulled it out. Casey and Jeremy couldn't believe what they just saw. They were both shocked and Casey was horrified. She couldn't help think to herself if she could do that too.

"We need to hide his body… wrap him in that big rug over there." Jeremy said.

And so they did.

EARLIER THAT DAY

It was a terrible day. Actually, it was a terrible day for everyone. Caroline wanted her werewolf friend to be in her life. He was her best friend and since he became a werewolf he was incognito almost all time. She didn't know what to do, and to top it all off, she was still hiding who she really was from Matt. Oh, how she loved Matt. She thought it was in his best interest that he didn't know that she was a vampire, I mean look how it turned out with her Mom. She was recently caged against her will and kidnapped by those werewolves that look up to Mason. Basically, the whole entire moonstone mission was a fiasco.

Katherine already knew that Damon and Stefan had the moonstone and with Damon confirming that they have it, made things a lot better. Katherine was with Mason, she was determined to kill the moonstone curse with his help. Katherine knew she would have to let Mason go sometime, but with Damon hating his guts, she thought she could used that to his advantage.

Casey was with Damon, Stefan, and Jeremy when the Doctor walked in. The Doctor was already very interested on what's going to happen next. Werewolves and vampires already got his attention. Damon watched as the Doctor walked in. He knew that something weird was going to happen to their plan and that he might not be able to what he ultimately wanted to do, kill Mason Lockwood. Mason was a big pain in the ass to Damon. Since the moment they met, he just couldn't tolerate him. Part of why he couldn't stand him was because he was a werewolf, a self-centered werewolf. There were times where Mason tried to poison Damon, like at the barbeque a few weeks ago. Damon had no choice but to retaliate.

"We need to find a way to kidnap Mason, before he does anything else irrationally." Stefan began.

"What do you suppose we do, little brother?" Damon asked turning his attention to him.

"We need a van to transport him." Stefan said.

The Doctor was confused. Were they going to kidnap Mason in bright daylight? He thought. The Doctor really wanted to help Damon and his friends with their problem. He thought this would be a fun adventure. The Doctor loved adventures! The one thing he had a problem with was the kidnapping a werewolf part. Werewolves were vicious and he assumed the vampires knew that, so how could they possibly kidnap him? Anyhow, the Doctor knew he would want to help with their plan and maybe include Amy and Rory as well.

"How about we take him from behind and immediately wrap his hand in rope." the Doctor added. "Werewolves are powerless without the moon, aren't they?"

"Yeah they are, but Mason is pretty strong regardless." Stefan said.

The Doctor walked over to archway in Salvatore house living room. The Doctor began to lean on it as if he was enervated of all possible energy in his body.

"Oh, it isn't possible for somebody to be strong enough to cut through rope with their bare hands, he isn't the hulk." the Doctor said.

"Well, have you seen him, he looks like the hulk to me." Caroline said as she walked into the room.

Caroline didn't know Mason all to well. The only thing she knew about him was that he was Tyler Lockwood's cousin and that he almost poison Damon and Stefan. Since he tried to poison Damon and Stefan, she knew she had to retaliate against him.

"No I haven't, but when it isn't a full moon he's powerless, I know that much is true." the Doctor said.

Damon really wanted to go to the good part, killing Mason. He hated Mason. No one will stand a chance against him after they try to poison him, Damon knew that much was true. So, he wanted to speed this conversation along… maybe get to the action part.

"You know, we could do this guy's plan… it sounds like a good plan." Damon said.

"This guy's name is The Doctor… you could call me the Doctor." the Doctor added pointing to himself.

"How are we going to execute this kidnapping?" Casey asekd.

"Yeah, I assume Mason isn't dumb." Elena began. "He will see us coming."

"Not unless we shoot him." Damon added.

Everyone looked at him.

"You really want to kill him, don't you?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, lets get back to our plan." Damon said.

"We keep him in our basement until we find a way to kill him, we could let Damon take care of that." Stefan said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Jeremy began. "Damon and Mason are already on bad terms."

"He's right, someone should keep an eye on him." Stefan said. "Jeremy, would like to do the honors?"

"Why me, can't some else do it?" Jeremy said.

"What, are you scared of me?" Damon said sarcastically.

"Yeah, Damon that's it." Jeremy said as he walked out of the room.

"Well, Mason should be a Mystic Grill by now, we should go." Stefan said.

"I'll come with you." the Doctor said.

At Mystic Grill, Damon was eyeing every single move Mason made. He was watching him to see if he would be caught off guard. Damon walked behind Mason and punched him. Mason fell to the floor. Damon also too a kitchen knife and stabbed him in the side. Damon an Stefan dragged Mason into the white van (that the Doctor was surprisingly driving) and they got in and headed for the Salvatore house.


End file.
